Ace and Luffy: 12 Years Ago
by LovelyMinx17
Summary: Just a short story involving Ace and Luffy's childhood,


_"We Have to Live A Life Of No Regrets" -Portgas D. Ace. _

* * *

The 10 year old Portgas D Ace stood still with his arms folded with a stern look on his freckled face. The fist suddenly came shooting towards his face. Any person would have yelled and dodged immediately but Ace kept his pose. At the last second, when the fist was just inches from his face, thats when he dodged it. The hand shot past Ace and stretched getting itself tangled in a tree branch behind him. Ace laughed as the rest of the body came rocketing towards the tree and ended up smashing into it.

"Luffy, it's a good thing you're made of rubber or that would have hurt, haha!" The boy laughed.

The younger was dangling from the tree branch, his rubber arm acting at a rope to swing on.

Luffy frowned. "No fair, Ace! You moved too quickly, my arm barely stretched yet!" He whined.

"No, your Devil Fruit powers are just useless, will they ever come in handy in a battle?" Ace replied climbing the tree that Luffy was stuck on.

"No they aren't, you're just jealous because you have no powers!" Luffy yelled trying to untangle his arm that was wrapped around the branch.

"Why would I want to have a silly power anyway, and besides…" He untangled Luffy's arm, which made the younger boy fall hitting his head on the grass below.

"...you can't swim any more, so how can you be a pirate if you will just sink like a hammer idiot"

Luffy's eyes rolled around, as he climbed to his feet holding his head which now had a bump on the back.

"So what! Ill just stay away from the edges of the ship!"

Ace rolled his eyes as he continued to sit in the tree.

"Anyway Ace, how about you join my crew! It will be way fun!" Luffy asked looking excited.

He imagined Himself and Ace fighting against dangerous pirates, finding treasure and having a lot of fun with other the crew mates.

"I want 10 on my ship, so you can be the first!" Luffy carried on.

Ace laughed. "No way, I don't wanna be anyone's underling. I'm forming my own crew and it will be way better than your's!"

Luffy sucked his lip and made a pouty face. All his thoughts of Ace travelling with him and having a good time, came crashing down.

"Fine! Just don't ask me again when no one want's to join your crew"

Ace only laughed and hopped down from the tree.

"What's all this talk about becoming pirates?" A loud gruff voice came from behind the two boy's.

Luffy and Ace turned around to see their grandfather, Garp. The brother's froze up seeing the vein pulsing in Garp's forehead.

"How many times have I to say it, you are both going to to become great Marines" Garp started walking closer to them. "Or have I to pound it into your heads again!"

Luffy stepped in front of Ace and faced his Grandfather. "No we are not going to become Marines! We will be pirates and Ace will join my crew!" Luffy said seriously.

"You idiot…" Ace face palmed.

Garp began chuckling and cracked his knuckles. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, again!" Yelled Garp raising a fist and aiming it for Luffy's head.

Just as Garp's fist was about to coiled with Luffy's head, he dodged it and it hit Ace instead. Luffy opened his eyes and looked at Ace who was laying on the ground, there seemed to be only white in his eyes.

"Ace I finally dodged an attack, did ya see!" Luffy said happily.

Garp tilted his head and looked at Ace. "Oh my bad"

Ace stood up and grabbed Luffy by his shirt and shook him slightly.

"You bastard! Are you trying to kill me!"

"But Ace, you told me to learn how to dodge attacks, and I just did why are you scolding me?" Luffy said looking confused.

Ace let go of Luffy's shirt and looked at Garp.

"Gramp's, there's no point trying to change our minds, me and Luffy and I are going to become pirate's" Ace said matter-of-factly.

"We shall see about that!" Garp yelled and before Ace knew it, he was hitting both Ace and Luffy, leaving the boys on the ground in a daze.

Garp strolled off casually through the forest. "Next time, I'd expect you both to have more sense. Instead of this pirate game, goodbye".

Garp left and Ace and Luffy began to get up, their heads hurt terribly. It began to rain heavily and get darker so they quickly ran back to Dadan's, 'crappy mountain hut' (What Luffy call's it) and changed their wet clothes before climbing into bed.

Dadan and the other mountain bandits were out, probably off in the next town stealing more alcohol and weapons, so the place was dark and quiet. Ace lay on his side with his eye's closed, While Luffy lay with his opened.

"Ace….?" Luffy called quietly.

"Mhm..?" Ace grunted.

"So you're really not going to join my crew, because if you do it will be lots of fun"

Ace sighed, he was tired and he already went over this with Luffy.

"No, as I said, I want to captain my own ship, now go to sleep Luffy"

"I bet Sabo would have joined my crew"

"No, even Sabo wanted to be a captain of his own crew, you know that" Ace sighed tiredly with his eyes still closed.

Luffy thought about those times when he, Ace and Sabo would pretend to be pirates, they build their own hideout to get away from their crazy grandpa's punches. It was so much fun.

"I miss Sabo" Luffy finally admitted.

Ace stayed quiet. He missed Sabo aswell, it had been a two month's since his death, but he had to be strong for Luffy. So the feeling's had to stay secret...

Ace heard faint snoring from behind him. He rolled over and seen that Luffy had fallen asleep. Ace finally fell asleep too.

During the night, the place was in total darkness and was also colder than before. Ace woke up to the sound of Luffy's teeth clattering. Ace got up and put his blanket over Luffy to keep him warmer. The teeth clattering stopped. Ace went back to sleep again.

* * *

**Just a short little story involving Ace and Luffy's childhood, hope you liked it. **

**One I finish The dark adventure ill write more stories like this perhaps :) **

**Anyway always happy to read reviews, so leave one ^^ **


End file.
